


The Exorcism of Will Byers

by CantBeAskedTM



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood, Bugs, Child Abuse, Demonic Possession, Demons, F word slur, M/M, Mike lives in a very Christian household, Self Harm, Swearing, Vomit, based off: the exorcism of Emily Rose and The exorcist, dustin Lucas and max are mentioned in one line, lonnie is a bad dad, the one used against gay people and stuff, ’demonic language’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantBeAskedTM/pseuds/CantBeAskedTM
Summary: When Will moves house, everyone loves it, expect Will. Then his personality changes. The doctors think it’s schizophrenia, while in reality, it really wasn’t.





	The Exorcism of Will Byers

**Author's Note:**

> My dear friend Mason helped with the translations!! They actually mean something ;)

Mike and Will had been friends since kindergarten. They’d been through a lot together and were basically inseparable. 

Eventually more people joined their friendship circle; Lucas, Dustin, Max, and even through Will’s resentment, Will’s sister Jane.

But, even with the added 4, Mike and Will were still the closes. Despite being the same height til about 10, Mike gained height that Will could never seem to catch up with, stopping growing at 5’6, managing to only be taller then Jane, while the other party members were taller, some by an inch or two, but Mike was much taller.

No one was surprised when the friendship blossomed into a relationship. Although they tried to hide it, everyone saw right passed the masks. The love eyes, loving smiles, more of the touching, were too much for them to not figure it out.

Everyone knew Will wasn’t the richest. He barely had enough money to buy food for the full week. Sure it had gotten easier, but still, he wasn’t really on the wealthy scale. 

So, No one cared when Will moved house, he was a bit further then usual but he still went to Hawkins’ high school. The house was so much bigger then his old one, surprisingly cheap. 

The house was a large right one, a little further out from the main areas in Hawkins. But, to accompany this, there was woods to explore and trees to climb. Fields to run around a pick flowers, it was like the dream house. 

Will was the only one who seemed to have a problem with the house. At first he was fine with it, he got a bigger room and him and Mike could sneak out onto the roof of his house easier without being caught. But soon he was complaining.

“I can’t get any sleep in that house, feels like I’m being watched”

“I can’t do any work. It sucks”

“It feels like the house is making me go crazy, objects keep moving when I’m not looking” 

“I think Jane keeps sneaking into my room and tapping my foot or something it’s so weird”

“We have rats. 100%.”

But then he skipped a day off school, no one knew why. Jane told the rest of the party he was sick, like really sick. Puking his guts up and running a bad fever. 

Nothing about Will was the same after that.

He started to come to school late, sporting massive eye bags. He looked paranoid, constantly looking around and scratching at his arm. His arm held pink marks from where he had been irritating the skin. His fingernails were down to the skin so he couldn’t scratch him self anymore.

Then he started whispering. At first it sounded like gusts in the wind. But only when mike was walking home with him did he hear, it wasn’t just gibberish, he was speaking, well whispering. And he didn’t stop. Randomly in the middle of class. Soft gentle sounds, but rapid. Like he was desperately try to rap something.

He became terrified at everything, sometimes. He’d be sitting down, then see something or someone and become ice cold, he started to shake, and then would run away from where ever he was to the smallest place he could find. Holding him self in a ball and whimpering and crying.

He was only truly him self at Mike’s house.

Mike lived in a very Christian household, which possessed crosses. And for some reason Will said he felt safer. More relaxed. Will told Mike about that, Mike thought it was weird but he just shrugged it off. It was nice to Will finally at rest and calm. 

But then it got worse.

One day, everything changed.

He looked blank, cold, expressionless, sitting at the back of his science class, not shivering at the cold weather or even doodling. 

Mr Scott was collecting the classes homework, but when he got to Will, Will didn’t move. 

Mike knew Will had done the homework, they did it together as always. So what was taking him so long.

“Will, do you have the homework?” Mr Scott asked after about 30 seconds of waiting and Will looking into the distance, but it felt like an hour.

Will turned his head, looking up at, one of his favourite, teachers.

“Fuck you” the small 15 year old spat through gritted teeth. The classroom was caught off guard, everyone looked towards the back of the class where the situation was happening.

“What did you say?”

“You heard me, you fuckwit”

The cursing got worse. It started with every teacher, but then moved onto everyone who looked in his direction. 

Some moments he seemed fine, well as fine as he could be, but then he was slipping every curse word that he knew, some probably didn’t even exist. 

The language was obscene. It wasn’t like Will didn’t swear, he did. Every teenager did. But not to this extent, not to his teachers, not to his own mother. 

Will started to go to a lot more doctor appointments, he went on a lot more medication. But nothing worked.

As Mike laid in bed, he couldn’t shake the feeling that it wasn’t Will. The heavy rain outside didn’t help, making him feel anxious. But Mike didn’t believe in ghosts, yet it wasn’t Will, he knew Will, he would never-

The sound of knocking at the window startled him. It was Will.

Mike felt a sense of relief wash over him. He swung his legs over his bed, still sporting his sweat pants and white tee shirt that he wore to bed.

With a grunt, he lifted up the window. Will almost fell through the window to try and hug Mike. Mike had to help him through the window and sat him on the ledge, reaching behind him to close the window. 

Will was soaking wet, it was weird because he also was in his pjs, which was just shorts and a long sleeves tee shirt. 

But soon Mike clocked that Will had been crying, his bottom lip quivered and his eyes were red. Mike bent down to get to eye level with Will.

“Hey... hey what’s wrong” Mike placed his hands on Will’s face, he was cold, ice cold. Will opened his mouth to speak yet didn’t, a sob broke up.

His heart wrenched and was crushed as he saw his boyfriend cry, tears slipping out of the one he loved eyes. Mike placed a kiss on Will’s forehead. 

“Let’s get you dry, yeah?” Mike spoke softly, Will sniffled and nodded, trying to stop the sobs. 

Mike grabbed the towel on the radiator and gave it to Will. 

“Go the bathroom and get out of your clothes.. I’ll throw some warm ones in, alright?” Will nodded. 

Mike was definitely confused as he looked through his closet for clothes for Will. They’d all be too big on him so he wanted to find the smallest he could. Nothing felt right. Mike grabbed some sweat pants that would now be over his ankles and a tee shirt that still fit him perfectly.

He knocked on the bathroom door before opening it slightly and throwing the clothes in so he didn’t have to look. 

When Will got out the bathroom, Mike smiled. The sweats were cuffed so he wouldn’t trip over him self and the tee shirt went down to mid thigh.

The two laid in bed together in silence. Will’s head was on Mike’s chest, listening to is heartbeat.

“Please don’t leave me, Michael” 

The mumble was softly spoken, his voice still wet from the tears.

“Hey... hey..” Mike held his cheeks so Will could look up at him and kissed his forehead “I’m not gonna leave you. I don’t know what’s going on right now, but listen, I’m not going anywhere” he smiled, and Will smiled back. He gave Will a peck. Will smiled more, with a blush. “What do the doctors say?”

“They think I have psychosis, or schizophrenia or something like that, they aren’t sure...” a sigh followed.

“Well... have you been taking the medication they’ve given you?”

“Yes. It doesn’t help.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.. it’s bullshit..”

“What do you think is happening?”

Will was silent, for a while anyway.

“He wants to kill me.”

“What who?” 

“I don’t know” will shrugged 

Mike sighed and nodded, he kissed Will’s hair softly. Then the two fell asleep.

But then Mike woke up, he left colder. He smelt something burning and Will wasn’t next to him. Then the sound knocked in.

Bang. Bang. Bang. 

Mike’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, then he saw the figure of Will by his dresser. His body was still like wood, his hands against the dresser, and banging his head against the dresser’s wood. 

Mike jumped up, and clumsy running over to Will, grabbing onto his shoulders to pull him away from anymore harm.

“Will, Will, Will, Will look at me” 

But as soon as Mike made the contact Will let out a scream, an ear piercing scream while looking directly at Mike.Will’s pupils were so dilated, that there was barely any iris. The smell of burning was stronger. Will looked pale and Mike could feel the cold radiating off Will. When the screaming stopped Will spoke.

“Ή̶̛̳͔ρ̷͔̀θ̵̛͇͕̓ε̸̣̚ ̸̫̩͠ἠ̸̠ ̷̟̀͘ώ̶̥̌ρ̴̝͉̌α̶̥̅̂,̵̞̙̅̐ ̸̪̇κ̸̖̈́α̶̼͝ν̶̙͋͂έ̸͓͠ν̵͖̅α̷̻̦̈́̔ς̸̻͕̕ ̵̢̔̓θ̷̮͝͝ε̸̺̾ό̶͕̅ς̸̝͉̎͐ ̸̠̖̕σ̸̙͙͋͑τ̴͇͓̆̀ὸ̵̣̟͝ν̶̧̒ ̶̱̲́κ̵͓̍̈́ό̶̨͎̉σ̵͍͊̚μ̸͈́̀͜ο̴͓̙̍̓ ̵͙́δ̵̣̕ε̸̝̑̈́ν̷̦̐ ̴̡̙͠θ̷̢̩̏̀α̶͍̤̏̽ ̶̡̓μ̶̨̰͝͠π̷͉̓͑ο̷͝ͅῤ̷̝ο̴̭̄̈́ύ̴̢̺̓͠σ̶̲͑͜ε̷͉͇͆ ̸̙̐ν̵̯̐ἀ̴̘̭ ̸̱͐̊σ̵̗͌͆ώ̶̫̊σ̵̞̾ε̴̗̰̊ΐ̸̜ ̸̬̀̃ͅᾳ̵̟̈́́υ̴̗̥͛̚τ̸͖̄̋ό̷͖͂ ̶͓̙̉τ̴͕̽ο̷͖͗ ̵͖͆͗ͅα̶͔̮̂̃γ̶̮̞̏̑ό̴̧̏͛ρ̶̬̀̚ἱ̷̯̫͆ ̵̝̫̄̊τ̶̣̩͋̒ώ̴̘̿͒ρ̴̻̍ᾶ̴͉͖.”

Mike was paralysed, he let go of Will and took a few steps back, as far as he knew Will only knew English and knew a little bit of French. It sounded like two people were speaking at once, as if Will had activated his secondary vocal cords, which were only a bit above the primary. 

Will bent backwards a bit with a long gasp. But then in a split second he bent forward and vomited, it only barely missed Mike. 

Will broke into sobs. Gasping for air. Holding him self tightly. He looked up at Mike with eyes filled with pain and sadness.

“Mike... it.. it hurts!” He cried. Mike was so happy his parents were home or Nancy. Mike held Will’s shoulders again, moving him away from the vomit. He pulled Will into a hug and shushed him as he cried. 

Mike kissed his hair for comfort, and rubbed his back. 

“Will... you have to tell me what’s wrong..” 

Will sniffed and pointed, he pointed to the mirror behind Mike. But he did not move his head from the safety of Mike’s chest. 

Mike turned his head enough to see the mirror. And maybe, just maybe, for just a few seconds, he saw something.

Something dark, like a shadow. A large shadow, behind Will. But then it was gone. 

He knew, know he knew, Will wasn’t Ill. He and Will had been friends since forever. He knew Will wasn’t any of this shit the doctors said. 

——

The two nine year olds giggled as they were under the blanket fort. 

“Do you think the monsters will find us under here?” The young Will asked Mike. The comic books they were reading spread over the floor, one in Will’s lap.

“No of course not! The monster can’t find you under bed covers! My mommy said so!” Mike smiled 

It was about 2am, Mike and Will were having a sleepover, but Will had another nightmare. So they built a blanket fort in Mike’s room.

“What time is your dad picking you up tomorrow?”

“I don’t know” will shrugged 

“I don’t like my dad. He sucks sometimes”

“Yeah.. so does mine.. he said he’s gonna leave. I don’t want him to leave.”

“What? That’s not fair! Why would anyone want to leave you!”

“Cus I’m brat, right?”

“No, Nancy is brat! You aren’t. You’re very! Very! Very! Veryyyy! Nice!” 

Will giggled.

“Thanks Mike.”

——

 

Mike hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep since Will slept over. He was constantly worried. 

And Will only got worse.

It was a month after the day Will stayed round Mike’s.

It was storming outside and Mike was in art class but Will hadn’t shown up yet, it was weird Cus Will always shows up to art. 

Then a teacher from another class ran in frantically. She ran up to their art teacher and whispered something, then both teachers left the class in a hurry. And the class followed. 

There was a circle of students surrounding and area of lockers. There was screaming from inside the circle.

Mike pushed him self to the front. It was Will.

Some of the teachers were holding his arms away from his self, as he kicked and screamed and swung his body around as much as he could in their hold. The teachers were taller then him, so he wasn’t touching the floor.

He had a cut on his head, that had been wiped and blood smeared his hands, probably from the cut, and behind him the lockers were covered in the smudges. 

“William! For the love of god please calm down!”

Will leaned back as far as he could with the teachers holding him, then he went forward and puked up.

But it wasn’t normal vomit. Sure, that was the base. But with the vomit came live bugs, crawling away. 

Then Will made brief eye contact with Mike, his pupils were dilated again. 

“Someone get the nurse!” One of the teachers yelled.

Then Will screamed. Like the scream when he stayed around Mike’s. Only louder. The lights flickered above the students and all covered their ears. Then the teachers flew back, like if someone strong had pushed them, Will’s feet hit the ground and he stood perfectly.

“Π̸͚͝ό̶͔͈͌̈́τ̷̻̆͠ε̵̬̦̌͗ ̴̹̀̑θ̴̀͗͜α̶̧͆͜ ̶̦̃μ̴̢͌̽ά̷̪̰̊͛θ̸̬̠̋ε̶̝̌̀τ̵̥̀͠ε̷̜̬̊͌ ̸͚̌͜͠ό̷̗͈̑̏τ̷̇ͅι̷͙̺͑ ̷͎̒τ̶͇̦̊͘ί̸̡̦̀̿π̵͉̋ό̵̺̕τ̶̛̬͔α̸̛̜ ̸̩͂͘δ̸͚̻̌ε̴̺̅ν̸̜͐ ̴̫̈̃͜θ̶̪̂͝α̴̲͆̀ ̴̢͔͐τ̵̜̰̋̚ο̷̰̃͆ν̵̼̂̀ ̸͔͙́̎σ̴̧̧̈́ώ̷̮͉͂͛σ̵̯̀̈ε̷̭̚ι̴̛̝̍;̸̫͔̈́ ̵͖̭͛̈́Δ̶̫̈́ε̶̝̲͂ν̸̧̂̃ ̷̺̽͗έ̵̦̺̒̿χ̸̩̽͝ε̴̞̏ι̷͚̩̅ ̸̨̿σ̴̭̩̌͝η̸̛̱͕μ̶̠́α̴̡͆σ̴̪̥̃ί̸̞͔͆̌α̶̣̐ ̸̲͛͛τ̸̖͊͘ἱ̴̢ ̵̘̄κ̷̤̩̓ά̷̫͑̚ν̷͇͓̇̉ε̷͖̈̎ι̴̑͌͜ς̵̗̈́ ̸͔͍͒̏ῄ̸̤͌̾ ̶͔͎͝δ̶̩̟̆̐ο̵̧͒̕κ̷̻̳͌ι̶̳̅μ̴̘̙̏ά̴̰͕̽ζ̶̧͎̓̐ε̴̫̎̍ι̵̰̿͝ς̴̯͎̉̾.̸̭̯̊ ̵̼̎̎Ε̸̠͒ί̴̼̘͋μ̴̉̌͜α̶̗̃ι̴̧̌ ̴̜͔̍ἠ̴̡ ̵̱͛͝ι̶̩̃͝σ̶͎͕͆̕χ̷̳͠ῦ̸͇ρ̴̗͈̈̓ό̸́̄ͅτ̴̳͚̓̂ὲ̵͉̘ρ̷̞̒͜ἠ̴͎̳͐ ̵̳̹̀͋δ̸͇̍͝ύ̷̟̱͌ν̴̙͘ά̴̗̜̅μ̶͔̏̓η̶̯̆ ̶͕̥̈͝σ̴̹̓τ̵͓̣͛͘ο̷̝̒̇ν̷̢̫̌ ̶̻̲̈κ̷͉̀ͅό̷̺͉̍σ̵̲̕μ̶̤̔ο̶̖̞̋ ̷̻́͐κ̶͔͂͗ͅα̵̘̙͊ί̶͍͉ ̵͈̓͒τ̴̮̤̎̐ί̶͇̅͠π̵̻̱̽̈́ο̵̧̚τ̶͍͕̐α̷̼̋̒,̶̻͝ ̴̼͇͌͘τ̵͕̻͋̎ί̷̖̱̈͠π̵̣͒̐ͅο̷̗̬̽τ̵̣̙̈́α̷̛͈͋ ̸̧̻͝δ̷͇͎͐̃ε̴̙͑ν̷̹̎ ̷̠͆μ̷͚͒π̵̝́̄ο̷͓͌̈́ρ̷̡͙͂έ̸͍̝̌ί̴̛̫͘ ̸̫̇̕ν̶͇̏α̴̰̞̍ ̵̧̥̃̀μ̴̲͙̇ο̵̧͕̊̿υ̷̧̳̎̓ ̵̯̂̋β̵͓̇̐λ̶̬̘̔̏ά̵̺́ψ̷̯͙̋͆ε̵͙͆ἰ̵͕͝.̵̥̦̾̔ ̸̯̱̉̄Ὲ̶̫͚̏ί̶̨̺͐μ̸̼͖͂̒α̸̢̮͊͛ι̴̨̋͒ ̴̢͒ι̵̻̰̋σ̶̹͂χ̴̢̛̍υ̷̣̩̾ρ̴̖̪͐ό̴̨̇τ̸̬̋̿ε̶̖͓̑͝ρ̵̠͈̿η̴̧̩̈́̉ ̸̫̗̇̑τ̵̤͚̓̈́ό̴̺͊τ̴̹͈͝ὲ̷̬ ̶̯͈̎θ̵͙̝̀έ̸͜ό̵̡̘͌ς̸̣̿ ̵͖͗̓τ̴̦̕ο̷̪̇͋ν̵̭̮̿ ̶̥͉̍ε̴̉̆” The two voices were back. Then he spoke again. Only this time it was more understandable “one two three four five six” and he said them 3 times. Each time getting faster. 

Then he fell. He was asleep, finally. Mike had rushed over and held Will, so his head wasn’t on the floor.

Will went home. 

And Mike went with him. 

Mike sighed as Will slept. He seemed so much more peaceful. He was given “watch will duty” while Joyce was down stairs, she was panicking. Joyce didn’t want Jane to see this, so Hopper took her out of Hawkins for the weekend.He knew Jonathan was coming back from college, but he’d arrive the next day.

Mike heard the door open and slam shut. Oh. He forgot who else was called. 

It was Will’s dad. Lonnie. 

Mike hated Lonnie. He didn’t understand why he was here.

He hated when he had to fake that he didn’t know where the bruises on Will had come from when he was 8. The only part that saddened him when Lonnie left was how upset Will was.

He really hated him. 

When Mike heard the chatters he went down stairs, he didn’t trust Joyce alone with him. 

When Lonnie made eye contact with Mike his nose scrunched up.

“See your still around.”

“Yeah. I am. Unlike someone.”

“Fuck you just say to me”

“You heard me” but Mike knew to stop. 

They all stood and chatted about what they were gonna do for a while.

“Dad?”

Will’s voice caught them off guard.

“Will.” Lonnie looked his son up and down. “Still haven’t got any muscle on you.” 

It’s true, Will was skinny. And had gotten skinnier.

He told Mike they wouldn’t let him eat. And Mike saw first hand how much Will struggled even getting food in his mouth. 

The sight of his dad got Will emotional, he just looked at him with this sad look. 

The sad look was broken when Will puked again, but it seemed like he was still with him self, panicking and cry, he was mumbling about how ‘he’ was going to kill him. 

Lonnie had had enough. He got up to where Will was standing and grabbed the back of his hair, causing Will to let out a cry and trying to push his father’s hands off.

“For the love of god would you stop putting this act up?! We all know your faking it! You made me come down here just to see you and your faggot friend when you’re faking the whole thing.” 

“I’m not- ow!”

“Say it!” He tightened his grip “go on say it!” 

“Let go of him right now!” Joyce yelled. But when she took a step, Will started laughing. 

And he didn’t stop laughing. Whatever it was that took over him, it was back. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you.” Lonnie spat, then he threw his son down on the floor. 

“Lonnie!” Joyce yelled, Mike wanted to get involved, he did so badly, but he knew better.

Will sat up slowly, he had a nose bleed. He looked up at Lonnie and scrunched up his face.

“Fuck you” it didn’t sound like Will, but the three didn’t have time to think about that, because when Will turned his head towards Mike and Joyce’s direction, Lonnie went flying across the room, hitting the wall about 4ft from the ground them falling face first onto the floor.

Then Will was gasping for air and crying. 

“Mike!” He cried as he held him self, Mike ran over and picked Will up bridal style. Muttering to him it was okay. Joyce signalled him to take Will back upstairs. 

Mike had to leave after that, he had to lock Will’s door. 

He knew neither of them were going school tomorrow.

Mike got a phone call at 6am to go round the Byers house. When he did they explained everything.

Joyce has come to conclusion of a demonic possession. She had spoken to Will and he had spoken about how he believed, it was also a ghost or a demon or just nothing human. 

He spoke about how everyday at school there was an Oujia board on his bed, that he didn’t own. He would just put it away. But then on day he put two fingers on the planchet, and it instantly moved to ‘yes’ and then the planchet moved around everywhere, then it got hot. And hotter. So Will let go. And then he was puking. 

Joyce had spoken to a priest and he was going to preform an exorcism and was going to be at the house for 7:30am.

She told Mike that he and Jonathan would need to tie Will to the bed so he could do the exorcism straight away, she had gotten Will’s consent for this. 

So Mike and Jonathan went up the Will’s room, and unlocked the door. 

Will was scratching at his walls. The walls. All the new wallpaper. Scratched and torn and ruined. He was mumbling.

“Will? Are you okay?”

Will didn’t respond. So the two snuck up on Will, Mike grabbed his arms. 

And Will was screaming. 

Will was kicking and screaming as the two picked him up, Jonathan at his feet and Mike holding his arms. 

 

“Θ̵̧̣̳͔͉̭̼͉̙̫̜͋̅͌̕̕ά̴͓͈͓̆̐̌͆̓͘̚ν̸̹̰͕̬̱̪̝̘͙͋α̵̧͍̯̗͚͕̮̯̞͋͌̀̒̐̎͒̀͊̀̒̏̽͋̕τ̸̧̖̘̼̝̹̲̯̽͜͜͝ο̴̤̺̗͈͍̳̞̼̪̫̳͛̆̋̔͆́̅͋͌͂͘͠ͅς̵̭̦̼̲̄͑͛̔̍̇̿̏̍̈̇̾̚̚Θ̵̧̣̳͔͉̭̼͉̙̫̜͋̅͌̕̕ά̴͓͈͓̆̐̌͆̓͘̚ν̸̹̰͕̬̱̪̝̘͙͋α̵̧͍̯̗͚͕̮̯̞͋͌̀̒̐̎͒̀͊̀̒̏̽͋̕τ̸̧̖̘̼̝̹̲̯̽͜͜͝ο̴̤̺̗͈͍̳̞̼̪̫̳͛̆̋̔͆́̅͋͌͂͘͠ͅς̵̭̦̼̲̄͑͛̔̍̇̿̏̍̈̇̾̚̚Θ̵̧̣̳͔͉̭̼͉̙̫̜͋̅͌̕̕ά̴͓͈͓̆̐̌͆̓͘̚ν̸̹̰͕̬̱̪̝̘͙͋α̵̧͍̯̗͚͕̮̯̞͋͌̀̒̐̎͒̀͊̀̒̏̽͋̕τ̸̧̖̘̼̝̹̲̯̽͜͜͝ο̴̤̺̗͈͍̳̞̼̪̫̳͛̆̋̔͆́̅͋͌͂͘͠ͅς̵̭̦̼̲̄͑͛̔̍̇̿̏̍̈̇̾̚̚!!!”

 

Just over and over. 

But then Will fell asleep. Perfect timing. The two quickly tied the boy to his bed, both wrists and ankles. They made sure the knots were tight enough.

Mike had to stay downstairs for the exorcism. He was told it would be too traumatic to watch. So he sat down stairs, headphones in and volume all the way up, listening to playlist he made for him and Will. He held his hair.

——

“Mike! Hey!” Will rode up beside Mike on his bike as Mike was walking home. 

“Hey! I thought you had art club?” Mike asked with a chuckle. 

“They cancelled. Some dick stole all the Art supplies so we gotta get more before the club can open again”

“What a dick” Mike rolled his eyes.

It was a year after the events. Will was back to normal, well as normal as you can get. His mental health was damaged badly. He had a phobia of the dark and bugs. And demonic possession obviously.

Mike looked at Will, Will looked so happy while riding his bike. He was so... stunning. The way Will smiled when the wind hit his face. Mike had never felt so lucky. They were only 16, but he knew he was in love.

“Hey Will?”

“Yeah Mikey?”

“I love you” 

Will smiled.

“I love you too.”


End file.
